Dead till I met you
by Kira the Captivating Witch
Summary: I was empty on the inside for the longest time, till I met you. The most handsome man I had ever met, but you would up crushing my heart when you were unfaithful. You're back 200 years later and I don't know what to do, I love you but I don't want to get heart broken again. And if I don't get to you then Victoria will. Barnabas X OC
1. Chapter 1

Why? Why? WHYYYY?! Even though I tried to get him to leave my thoughts. It was to no avail; even though he had broken my heart I still loved him. "STUPID STUPID STUPID!" And with that statement I bashed my head onto the table in the dining room. My servant, a man in his 40's, entered the room "Ah Mistress you've chosen self-loathing today." I glared at him and said "Sebastian SOD OFF." He chuckled; it was much like that senile man to make a joke about my life.

He set the tray of food onto the table, it was blueberry pancakes, I miss the old food back in 1772, but I had no appetite to eat anything, especially after getting my heart crushed into a million pieces. I stood up and spoke "I won't be eating today, don't disturb me." He looked despondent for a minute, but then he said "What shall it be tonight Mistress? Sadistic Sonnets, Morbid Music, Parasitic Poems, or are you going to continue wallowing in self-loathing." I glared at him with intent of almost killing him.

And at that moment we heard banging at the door. "I'll get it" I shouted at Sebastian. I opened the door to reveal Barnabas Collins, the man whom I was still in love with. He spoke "Is this the Ravencroft residence?" I stared at him, his short black hair, I used to tangle my fingers into it, and his chocolate brown eyes I would stare into when we made passionate love making. I responded "Yes this is the Ravencroft Residence Please come in." I held the door open and let him in. I shut the door behind him and faced towards him, oh how I wanted to touch him, to make him mine, but I knew that would never happen.

He extended his hand towards me, and I extended my hand towards him only expecting a hand shake. He grasped my hand and said "I'm Barnabas Collins and it is a pleasure to meet you." And with that statement he laid his lips upon my hand, giving it a chaste kiss. The kiss seemed to electrify the room, and now it was filled with sexual tension, Sebastian escorted himself out of the room. Barnabas let go of my hand, and said "You look a lot like your ancestor Angeline." I chuckled at what he said "that makes a lot of sense, since I am her."

Barnabas stared at me in disbelief, and then strode towards me. He stared at me and spoke "Angeline how I have missed you." He put his hand on my cheek, and stared into my eyes, he leant in as to kiss me but I grabbed his hand and pulled it off of me, and went to go sit on the table, even though it was improper.

"To you it's Miss. Ravencroft. And what was your reason for visiting me this evening?" I asked him. He looked sad for a minute, obviously due to me denying him. He regained his thoughts and with a straight face, "I need you to help me kill Angelique." I nodded understanding the situation "What makes you think I would help you kill my sister, even if she is a demonic harlot."

He walked closer to me before saying "because I know you hate her more than I do, she stole something that was yours, and the fact that you're still in love with me." I stared at him with an expression of shock decorated upon my face, and I lowered my head in defeat . He knew I still loved him.


	2. Chapter 2

I was so angry at him. He left me waiting hundreds of years. I spent the remaining years moping, and crying. And he just waltzes in here, and thinks I'll help him kill my sister. I had found out from her that she had cursed him into a vampire. THAT FUCKING BITCH!

I didn't know how to help Barnabas, in what ways could you kill Angelique, and she was quite strong, maybe even stronger than me. I did know that she was weak on days when I was quite powerful, such as the day of the full moon, she had almost no power, and I had tons. She was also weaker when she was in unfamiliar territory, we could use that to our advantage.

Barnabas came back the next night. "Angeline would you like to walk with me?" I don t know why but I had the impulse to say yes, to just spend some time with Barnabas. Besides walking with him what could that hurt? I nodded yes and left the manor, at first it was quiet, and then Barnabas grasped my hand and looked in my eyes.

"Why won't you tell me you love me Angeline?" He asked with intrigue. I turned around so he could not see me cry.

"Because you'll just leave me again, for some wench." I finally let out that thought. He turned me around and kissed my tears away. He embraced me tightly.

"But that isn't the truth, my love." He stared at me intently, with what looked like love reflected in his dark eyes. I was shocked, which caused me to back away. I was not expecting that, was he just saying sweet nothings in order for me to do what he wanted. Was he intending to use me, I was extremely confused. What was I to do? Should I help him, and let him continue this charade? I love him and will do anything for him, but was it worth it in the end?

Did he truly feel this way? Did he love me, and actually care for my well-being? I took a step forward trying to find any sign of deception in his eyes. "There's no need for you to try to deceive me, I will help you get rid of Angelique."

He seemed disappointed. He walked towards me, and embraced me he pressed his lips to mine. His lips were soft, and delicious. I kissed back hungrily; I could not get enough of this. It had been hundreds of years since this last happened. I stuck my hands into his hair, and he pressed me against his body. This was getting quite heated, quite fast; I removed my hands from his hair, and put them on his shoulders and pushed him off of me.

He looked surprised, and a little disappointed.

I screamed at him "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING? YOU ALREADY KNOW I LOVE YOU. ARE YOU JUST TRYING TO HURT ME AGAIN?"

He looked annoyed, if not a bit irritated. But what did I care, I ran off leaving him in the middle of the forest. He sped up to catch me, I was not looking where I was going I collided with something, and fell on top of something hard. I opened my eyes to see Barnabas under me. I tried to get off of him, but he wouldn't let me go.

I warned him "Barnabas let me go."  
"No." he replied.

Fuck he was going to be difficult. I tried again to get up, but to I didn't succeed. He continued to stare at me.

"Barnabas let me go." I demanded.  
"No." He replied.  
"Why not?" I asked with an irritated tone.  
"I will never let you go Angeline." Even though he was trying to be sweet I didn't believe him.  
"You're a bit late for that Barnabas." I spat out, still angry at him, for leaving me all those years ago.

He lifted us up, so we were now standing on our feet. "Please give me another chance Angeline." He pleaded with me. I looked at him to see him quite sad; I could never say no to him it was a weakness of mine. I nodded yes.

He embraced me and while staring into my eyes whispered "I love you Angeline." This caused me to smile; we shared a brief but heated kiss. And we walked hand in hand back to the manor. 


End file.
